Let Time Come To A Stop
by Bellas2silly
Summary: I decided to join in on the PietroxOC fun and write a oneshot. I tried being true to the characters, tried making it all accurate, don't kill me if it's not to your liking. I'm gonna rate this M for the language and sexual-ish content. This unfortunately is not a smut story. This takes place after AOU and I really hope you like it. I thought the story turned out okay.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm super in love with Pietro Maximoff, as is every girl who heard him utter a word in Avengers Age of Ultron. I just...too many feels man...I need to let them out! I would use my OC Tyra Stark from my other fanfic The Other Stark, but I dunno...I feel like I want to make another OC. OH WELL! I'll just go with what comes to me! Anyways, if you could be honest about this fanfic without being a total jerk, that would be fantastic and I would totally love you for that. With that said, I'm gonna make up this OC for this fanfic specifically._

 _Name: Helena Louise Carter (Peggy Carter's granddaughter)_

 _Age: 24_

 _Hair: Brown_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _(She basically has a striking resemblance to Peggy, looks almost exactly like her.)_

 _I was thinking that maybe she could have a mutant ability? It skipped a couple generations in her family bloodline, maybe from Helen's father's side of the family. I was thinking something with electricity. I'm not sure if it's been done already, but I'll think of something and roll with it._

 _Maybe a bit of a background story(?) : Helen had a relatively nice childhood, she had been around the Stark family for a long time because her grandmother, used to babysit Howard's son, Anthony, from time to time. Peggy was rather close to the Stark family. Her mother died at a young age after giving birth to Helen, so Peggy raised Helen herself. Tony and Helen were rather close as children, Tony being older by several years, and they had a sibling like bond (it sounds believable to me, it could happen!). After Peggy got a little too old to take care of Helen, she had already graduated college (also had been recruited by SHIELD by then), she moved to Miami to be closer to Tony. Helen started to develop certain abilties before the Iron Man arc, but she didn't take notice of them until maybe the Avengers Age of Ultron arc, she couldn't explain the things she could do, she didn't pay any attention to them, thought it was all in her head. She became a valuable asset to SHIELD, made a name for herself, and even fought alongside the Avengers when the whole Loki/alien invasion took place._

 _Aaaannnnd...that's about all I can think of. ENJOY!_

* * *

If Helena were to describe what happened in Sokovia, it would take up several books. What was hilarious and ironic about this situation to her, was that Ultron wanted to destroy humanity after being on the internet for what? Ten minutes? Apparently no one else thought it was funny as it did to her. Currently, she was destroying the last robot lackey of Ultron's she had in her sight while also trying to help citizens of Sokovia evacuate from the flying rock of land. She was grateful that Fury had shown up at the last minute, he always had a knack for doing that shit. Helena threw up what was left of her supper from yesterday at the Barton's as she took a minute for a breather. She couldn't stop shaking the feeling that something bad was going to happen, all seemed to be going well for them, despite the circumstances, but Helena kept having doubts that something would go wrong.

 _Something always went wrong._

She felt a gush of wind fly around her before she saw a blue blur run past her, before it came back again. It was the older Maximoff twin.

"Are you okay? You should be getting ready to leave...I don't think staying on a rock that will fall in minutes is a good idea, no?" Pietro asked, his accent stronger from being a little tired, mostly from running around so much..

"I'll be fine..." Helena was hunched over, leaning on a car next to her. "Just go on, I'll catch up."

Pietro gently gripped Helena's chin, turning her so that she would face him.

"You need to get going, you'll miss the last trip to Helicarrier." He warned her.

"Eh...it's not the worst thing to happen." She shrugged.

Pietro wore a different expression that Helen couldn't quite read. Pietro sighed before giving Helena a smile.

"You are interesting Agent Carter." Pietro chuckled. "You don't even seem scared of dying."

"I've lived a long life. I'm okay with it. Though I wouldn't mind living a little longer." Helena returned the smile.

Pietro put his arms under Helen before she could protest and held her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Helena gave Pietro a look of confusion.

"No one gets left behind." Pietro winked at her. "Especially not you."

Helena could feel herself blush as Pietro ran in the speed of light, instantly being on board with the rest of the citizens of Sokovia that were about to be transported to the Helicarrier. But then, she saw that Pietro's gaze was no longer on her, but on Clint, who was several feet away, rescuing a child that was almost left behind. Pietro gently placed Helena down and in seconds, the two looked up as they heard the quinjet nearby. Pietro saw it heading for Clint's direction, shooting everything in sight. Without thinking, Pietro ran towards Clint, who was in the line of fire. It felt like Helena's heart stopped, she wanted to run and push the both of them out of the way, but she knew, she'd _never_ be able to catch up to them. She clenched her eyes, preparing for the worst to happen.

 _She just wanted to stop this from happening._

Suddenly, when her eyes reopened, it was as if she got her wish. Everything around her was frozen. Her eyes widened when she saw the projectile of the bullets, several feet away from hitting Pietro, who was practically a blur. She slowly moved at first, unsure if this was real, but when she saw that no one was moving, she continued forward to Pietro. Clint had his back turned, holding the child to his chest, waiting for the bullets to hit them, waiting for his demise. Helena started sprinting, even though it seemed that time was currently on her side. Helena made her way to Pietro and pushed him as hard as she could, the bullets slowly moving towards them. Pietro was pushed into Clint and the boy, but they were now behind a car, and out of the way, that was all that Helena cared about. Helena then made to move out of Ultron's line of sight, to avoid having bullets being sent through her body as well.

 _And then, time moved forward again..._

Helena felt several bullets go through her leg, but she was just happy she made it in time, and that she was still **_alive_**. Helena put her arms over her head as she heard the quinjet fly away. After lowering her arms, she turned to see Pietro and Clint stare at her with wide eyes. Pietro got off of Clint and the boy, who had fainted.

"Helena?" Clint muttered.

Helena blinked slowly and finally made eye contact with Clint.

"Yeah?" She finally responded.

"How in the hell did you just...do that?" Clint asked.

"...I don't even know." Helena only shrugged.

Pietro's eyes wandered down and saw that most of Helena's left leg was now soaked in blood.

"You're injured." Pietro noticed.

Pietro quickly got up and picked up Helena like before, holding her closer to him as her head dropped against his chest.

"She needs a doctor, _now_." Clint got up with the kid, both of them making their way out of there before Sokovia fell.

* * *

When Helena woke up again, she felt like she was floating on a cloud, she was disappointed however, when she found that she was only on the Helicarrier. Helena turned to see everyone arguing outside the door as she lay on her cot. She saw a woman in the room with her, making sure the IV attached to her was in place and also making sure that Helena was comfortable.

"They keep arguing over who gets to see you." The woman smiled at Helena, realizing that she was now awake.

"Ha...that funny." Helena slurred.

"You can only have one visitor...unless you want to go back to sleep." The nurse told Helen.

"Nah, it's fine. Let someone in! 'Cept Thor, because...'cause he owes me a burrito." Helena giggled.

The nurse laughed as she made her way to the door and cracked it open, slipping out of the room.

"Only one of you can go in, she's _really_ not in her right mind right now. Mentioned a Thor owing her a burrito." The nurse tried hold in her laughter.

Thor looked puzzled as he pointed at himself.

"Me? I owe her...a burrito? What in Odin is that?" Thor asked.

Everyone burst into laughter finally, before Tony spoke up again.

"I call dibs! She's practically a Stark!" Tony argued.

"Yeah well, I don't see that in her file." Natasha smirked at Tony.

"She basically said no to Thor, so that rules him out." Clint added.

"I take offense to this." Thor folded his arms.

"What about the girl who has a twin brother Agent Carter risked her life for?" Wanda snapped, having enough of everyone's bickering. "I wish to thank her for what she did. Without Pietro...I would have died. He is _everything_ to me."

Everyone fell silent as they stared at Wanda, wondering where said twin brother was.

"Yeah...sounds fair." Bruce finally spoke up.

Wanda finally pushed the door open after giving everyone a nod, silently thanking them as she stepped in. Helena seemed to be happy to be see Wanda, but that would probably be because she was as high as a kite right now from the drugs for her pain.

"Agent Carter...I..." Wanda blushed averting her eyes as Helen grinned at her.

"Hey Wanda! Take a seat! While yer at it, call me Helena! Or Hel fer short!" She slurred.

Wanda let out a small laugh and took the seat next to her bed.

"I...I want to thank you...for saving Pietro. I was puzzled that you would risk your life for someone who tried to kill you once. But you have a good heart, you're very forgiving, and I owe you my life." Wanda gave Helena a genuine smile. "Pietro means the world to me, and without him, I would not be able to live."

"Ha! It was nothin'! It was so weird! I just... _pushed_ him out of the way! It was like the bullets were so slooow." Helena laughed uncontrollably.

"I did not know you possessed such abilties." Wanda looked impressed with Helena.

"Hell, I didn't know either!" Helena giggled.

"I shall leave you to rest, Helena." Wanda kissed Helena's forehead, before making her way to the door. "Thank you again..."

"Bye bye!" She waved at Wanda.

Wanda snorted, finding Helena's behavior funny and adorable, and finally exited the room.

* * *

After being moved back to Avengers tower a day or so later, Helena was placed in her room, on bed rest until her leg was fully healed. Even though she was given some crutches to move around, Steve and Tony were still a little worried about her moving around, just like everyone else, though _they_ were the worst out of everyone. Tony mostly because he grew up with Helena, even thought of her as a sister. And Steve being that he bonded with Helena over the years, and truly cared for her, whether as a sister or something more, that confused everyone, they simply could not tell with Captain Rogers. Also, the Avengers started to watch Helena more carefully, after Clint explained what had happened in Sokovia regarding that Helena might actually have _powers_. Nothing had happened with Helena after Sokovia, but Wanda, Natasha, and Clint thought it was only a matter of time before something unexplainable happened. Helena thought she dreamt the whole thing up and imagined time slow down, she wasn't entirely sure. All she remembered was pushing Clint and Pietro out of the way before the bullets hit them and as she ran for cover, got hit by several bullets in her left leg.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?"

Helena turned from the refrigerator in the kitchen, also holding bag of Frosted Flakes with her teeth as she grabbed a bottle of grape soda, her favorite drink while balancing herself on the crutches. Tony stood at the kitchen counter, his arms folded, giving Helen that look. Helena sighed and rolled her eyes as the bag of Frosted Flakes fell from her mouth.

"Well considering I'm super hungry, I thought I'd come get a snack before dinner." Helena said.

"Dear sister. You cannot leave your room! It's for your own good." Tony spoke dramatically.

"Tony, I love you and everything, but stop..." Helena chuckled. "I'm not super fragile, okay? I just came for a snack, and honestly...do you expect me to play the part of a prisoner?"

" _Prisoner?_ " Tony smiled. "Not sure about that..."

" _I_ am. I haven't left my room in days." Helena stuck out her tongue before reaching down to grab the Frosted Flakes only to find them gone.

"Looking for these?"

Helena looked up and saw Pietro with the bag of Frosted Flakes. He smiled as he reached in the bag to grab a handful of the cereal, eating some of it before holding the bag out for her.

"Thank you, Pietro." Helena smiled at Pietro.

He stopped and paused before placing Helena's crutches to the floor and placing Helena on the counter very quickly so she didn't fall to the floor.

"Please grab your beverage and snack." Pietro stood tall, trying to keep a straight face.

Helena bit on her lip to hide her grin as she did as Pietro asked of her. Pietro picked her up bridal style again, something Helena had grown comfortable with. Helena grew close to Pietro, she could even call him a very good friend now as well as Wanda.

"Get comfortable, for _Air Pietro_ is about to take off." Pietro made noises, trying to mimic what an airplane sounded like, and failing miserably.

Helena burst out laughing, finding Pietro to be very entertaining, though she supposed it was because she just took her pain medication.

"And a note to Mr. Tony Stark, bring her crutches back to her room." Pietro smirked at Tony.

Pietro took off running with Helena with that being said. Tony stood there in surprise, and Clint only clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"What just happened here?" Tony mumbled.

"I think Sonic just stole your _dear_ _sister_." Clint joked.

"...Sonic? Really? I can come up with something ten times better..." Tony turned to Clint.

"Go for it."

Clint rolled his eyes as he grabbed another beer from the refrigerator, making his way back to the refurnished living room area to watch TV.

* * *

Helena laughed as Pietro got to her room and placed her on her bed.

"You're such an idiot." Helena grinned.

In a flash, Pietro was on Helena's bed, sitting beside her.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ idiot." Pietro winked at her.

Helena blushed and tried to hide her face, quickly turning on the TV. There was no denying that she had a soft spot for the older Maximoff, she even had a crush on him. But Pietro was known to be a ladies man, and she had enough experience with those types to last her a lifetime, and she wasn't even 30 yet.

 _Who wouldn't love that accent though?...or those muscles of his? Yuuuum!_

She flirted with Pietro, finding no harm in it, they both grew closer after Wanda and Pietro joined the Avengers and moved in the tower with everyone. Soon, it was like the Avengers were a weird happy disfunctional family again, but with new members. Helena grew to like Wanda as well, both of them enjoyed each other's company, but Pietro was something else. Pietro refused to leave Helena alone, picked on her constantly, teased her, you name it. Soon, it kind of turned into a game for the two, though Wanda and everyone else knew better. Everyone was just waiting for one of them to make a move already.

"Yeah, sure you are. I'm sure you have plenty of other women you say that to." Helena teased.

"But I owe you my life! You are the only woman for me!" Pietro feigned a look of hurt.

"Uh huh...again...you probably say that to every woman you encounter."

Helena changed the channel on the TV, faking that look of hurt on her face. Pietro laid his head on her lap looking up at Helena. Helena pursed her lips looking back down at Pietro. It was now hard to tell what Pietro was thinking, he had that look on his face, the one that was hard to read.

"...you are very pretty though..." Pietro cracked a small smile. "Plus saving my life only adds to the reasons of why I love you."

Helena suddenly found herself unable to respond.

"Also...these are _very_ nice to look at." Pietro poked at Helena's breast his hand lingering there for a second before dropping back down.

Helena sighed and let out a laugh, looking amused with Pietro.

"Well I don't wanna boost your ego or anything, but you're pretty nice to look at too." She teased.

Helena ran her hands through Pietro's hair, petting him.

 _Oh how she wished she could believe Pietro...he can't possibly love her...he was probably only saying that to be cute..._

Pietro instantly closed his eyes, leaning into Helena's touch.

"I am?" Pietro faintly smirked.

"Yeah...plus, that accent of yours is a superpower of its own." Helena added.

"So I've heard, _dragoste._ " Pietro chuckled.

It might have been several minutes before Helena realized Pietro had fallen asleep on her lap. She smiled as she continued to pet his head softly.

 _She didn't see that coming._

* * *

After a week, Helena was finally able to walk around without the use of crutches, though she still wore a brace for her leg. Thanks to Dr. Cho, after recovering from her own injuries courtesy of Ultron, got to work on helping Helena. Helena was still ordered to take it easy, but she had the thumbs up to walk around on her own. She wasn't allowed to train or even fight by any circumstances though. It was slowly driving her crazy, but she was just happy to not be confined to her bed anymore. Currently, it was the middle of the night, Helena was now sneaking down to the training room. She went into the shooting range Tony had built for Natasha, Clint, and herself awhile back. It was soundproof, and she was very thankful for that. She kept shooting, wondering if each bullet would slow down like she thought she imagined in Sokovia.

 _But so far...nothing strange happened._

It might have been an hour before Helen decided she wanted to take out some of her built up frustration on the punching bag. Helena couldn't sleep right for months since the Sokovia incident, she was just lucky she made it out with her life.

"Vhat are you doing, _dragoste?_ "

Helena stopped attacking the punching bag, seeing Pietro standing from the door across the room.

"Just...training."

"Ah...I see." Pietro nodded.

Pietro sped over, now standing right beside Helena.

"You should go lie down..." Pietro put his hands on Helena's shoulders, slowly massaging them.

"I'm fine, Petey." Helena laughed.

"I tell you not to call me that...yet you still do." Pietro sighed.

"Because I like how you react whenever I say it." Helena found Pietro's reaction amusing.

"Stark or Rogers will not be happy if they find you down here, no?" Pietro asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, well...they can kiss my ass."

Helena moved to punch the punching bag again, but Pietro grabbed her hand gently, turning her around, his arm around her waist. She found herself at the door again and away from the punching bag. She looked at Pietro in confusion.

"You did not see that coming?" Pietro smirked.

"You seem oddly concerned with me training...why is that?" Helena raised an eyebrow.

"Because you should be _recovering_. You can train later...when you get better." Pietro said.

"If you paid attention, you'd know that I hate sitting still." Helena mentioned.

"Yes, I have taken notice, you are just as bad as I am." Pietro pursed his lips.

Pietro escorted Helena to the elevator, actually taking his time and waiting for Helena, letting her walk. Helena thought it was very out of character of Pietro, but she didn't question it. Soon they were upstairs in the living room area, Helena making her way over to the bar and getting out a bottle of vodka.

"Since when do you like vodka?" Pietro let out a laugh.

"Since always. I just cut back a little more...Tony refuses to give me any vodka anymore...especially since the last incident." Helena smiled at the memory.

"Do I wish to know?" Pietro folded his arms, staring at Helena with amusement.

"Well...let's just say I had one too many at one of Tony's party's...and...I might have gotten drunk enough to start stripping...Tony ripped off Thor's cape and tied it around me to cover me up. Thor was not happy about his cape." Helena confessed.

Pietro pictured it in his head before he laughed so hard, tears in his eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to have seen that." Pietro tried to calm down.

"Oh, I bet you would have _loved_ to see me naked." Helena teased.

"...I have already seen that lovely body of yours." Pietro went over to the bar, leaning over to Helen, who stood on the other side.

Helena blushed, and averted her eyes, not sure if Pietro was lying to tease her, or if he was actually telling her the truth.

"Oh really? Care to explain?" Helena folded her arms.

"I might have seen you in shower once...it was wonderful view." Pietro smirked.

Pietro took the bottle of vodka from Helena, taking a long gulp before placing it back on the table.

"You...really saw me naked?" Helena frowned.

Pietro noticed the sudden change of mood, and his smirk faded quickly.

"I was just kidding, _dragoste_. I am only teasing. I would never...not unless you _wanted_ me to see..." Pietro stammered.

"Good. I just...that would be really embarrassing..." Helena sighed.

Before Helena could drink anymore Vodka, Pietro put his hand on top of hers.

"Why would you say embarrassing?" Pietro asked.

Helena found it hard to think, especially when Pietro was rubbing soft circles on her hand.

"I...I don't know...I just...the last man to see me naked...he...he didn't seem to like what he saw. I have a lot of scars from previous missions, so I guess it's understandable." Helena tried to act nonchalant.

Pietro eyed Helena up from down, before smiling.

"Any man would be blind not to like what he sees. You are very beautiful, _dragoste_ _._ "

Suddenly Pietro was not in front of Helena, he was right behind the bar and standing next to her. Helena turned around, Pietro pressing her to the bar gently, their chests touching. For once Helena was unsure of what to say, or how to reply to Pietro without sounding like an idiot. Helena found her brain shutting down, especially with how Pietro was now looking at her. Pietro gently grasped Helena's chin, moving her head up until she was looking at him. Pietro started leaning down, his lips an inch from touching hers, their noses brushing against each other. Helena shut her eyes, waiting forever for Pietro to close the distance between their mouths, but only found herself _waiting_. Her eyes flew open, and she took notice of how Pietro wasn't moving at all.

 _He was frozen._

Suddenly, it was like Sokovia all over again. Helena spent the next few minutes, or what seemed like minutes to _her_ , trying to get Pietro to move again, to do _anything_. She felt herself grow scared, her breathing now rapid, her eyes welling up with tears. After a long time, Helena found herself giving up, now curling up on the floor, defeated and scared.

"Helena?"

Pietro looked surprised and found himself confused as he found Helena on the floor, bawling her eyes out. He quickly moved down and helped Helena to her feet, and she threw her arms around him, trying to calm down, but finding it extremely hard.

"Hey, hey. What is wrong?" He kept asking. "Helena. Look at me."

Helena finally looked into Pietro's eyes, tears rolling down her face.

"Helena, what happened?" Pietro asked, his expression full of worry.

"You weren't moving. You were just frozen." She sobbed. "It was like...it was like that moment in Sokovia. I thought...I thought I only imagined it. But you wouldn't move, you were frozen for hours...or what seemed like hours to me. I...I was _so scared_."

Helena buried her face in Pietro's chest as Pietro wrapped his arms around her, whispering words of comfort in Sokovian.

* * *

The next morning, Helena refused to speak to anyone, including Pietro. They all sat gathered around the kitchen table, quietly eating breakfast. Finally, Tony just had about enough of watching Helena pick at her food, and not bothering to eat it.

"Okay, so obviously I'm going to address the huge elephant in the room since _no one_ is going to." Tony turned to Helena. "You have me scared. What's wrong?"

Pietro shifted uncomfortably in his seat staring down at his plate, and Natasha glanced at him, quickly picking up on some signals, knowing Pietro was somehow involved. Out of nowhere, she stabbed her fork into Pietro's sleeve, pinning him to the table, everyone becoming alert and afraid of Natasha's wrath. Wanda sat straight in her chair, ready to defend Pietro from the assassin.

"What did you do to Helena?" Natasha glared at Pietro.

"I did nothing!" Pietro yelped.

"Right, so I'm only imagining things. I'm not blind, Maximoff. I won't ask again." Natasha spoke lowly.

Pietro looked over to Helena, as if silently asking for her permission.

"What are you staring at her for? Did you get her pregnant or something?" Natasha practically growled. "I swear to god, I'm going to castrate you if you don't start talking..."

" _Pregnant?!_ " Pietro nearly screamed.

If everyone wasn't looking at them before, they sure were now.

"Pietro! What did you do?!" Wanda stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm not ready to be an aunt yet!"

"SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!" Pietro yelled. "I THINK I WOULD KNOW!"

"You got Helena pregnant? Congratulations my friend. I did not know that you two were... _a couple_." Thor smiled politely at Pietro.

"Damn it, kid. I know you're quick an everything, but come _on_...that's moving a little **too** fast don't you think?" Clint glared at Pietro. "Have you two even gone on a date?! And you're _already_ having a kid?!"

Pietro slammed his head on the table groaning.

"WE. ARE. NOT. A. COUPLE." Pietro glared at everyone.

Tony almost sighed in disappointment which puzzled Pietro greatly, considering Stark was like a protective sibling to Helena, he was reminded of himself and Wanda whenever he saw Stark with Helena. It was quiet for several minutes, before Tony broke the silence.

"Damn it...I so called it...this is a huge disappointment." Tony mumbled.

Clint held out his hand, and Tony slipped him a dollar bill. Natasha removed the fork from Pietro's sleeve, but still gave him that look of warning.

"Helena. You must tell them. I am not sure how long I can handle this, _dragoste_." Pietro sighed.

Helena finally looked up from her plate and blinked away tears.

"I thought I imagined it but...I think Clint was right."

Clint looked confused as everyone turned to look at him in suspicion.

"What?" He spoke with his mouth full.

"Last night, I was...I was just getting a drink with Pietro..."

Everyone then looked at Pietro again, Pietro blushed as he had everyone's attention.

"Suddenly, he was frozen...I tried _everything_ to make him move...it seemed like hours...after I gave up, but then Pietro was moving again. I...I was _so_ scared. I don't know what happened." Helena mumbled softly.

Wanda as well as everyone else aside from Pietro seemed very surprised.

"So that time you saved Pietro and Clint...you did the same thing?" Wanda asked.

"I just thought...I moved fast enough to get to them in time...but I don't know anymore." Helena put her face in her hands.

"...so she has the power of time manipulation then." Bruce guessed.

Tony nodded, things finally making sense to him.

"Helena. It's not the end of the world." Tony spoke up. "We'll help you find some kind of control for...whatever this is."

Tony put his hand on Helena's shoulder.

"Maybe if we get enough drinks, I can solve this problem of yours while drunk." Tony joked. "Drunk science is the best."

Helena looked up and put her hands down, smiling at Tony's lame attempt to cheer her up, but she couldn't deny that it was working.

"Tony, I highly doubt _now_ is the time for drinking." Bruce sighed. "And drunk science is **not** a thing."

"Yes it is." Tony smiled. "If I recall correctly, I once made a shrinkray when drunk, and that was when I was in college trying to sneak some more booze into my dorm! Helena can testify, she was there! Drunk science is the future!"

"...sadly it is true." Helen let out a small laugh.

"Aw see? Even the mention of drunk science is enough to cheer up Helena!" Tony smirked.

Tony wrapped his arm around Helena's shoulder, placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"You Americans are so weird." Pietro laughed.

Wanda couldn't help herself and laughed along with her twin brother, finding this amusing as well.

"I can't believe we're laughing about this...you're only encouraging him." Steve teased.

* * *

Soon enough, things with Helena were being sorted out. Tony and Bruce worked on trying to figure out what triggered her powers in the first place, wondering how long she's had them, and whose side of her family could possibly have that mutant gene. It was certainly a mystery, but Tony and Bruce were excited to get to work on it. It was hard though, finding out _how_ Helena used this power of time manipulation. They wondered if she could speed things up as well as slow down time enough for it to stop. Before they could even begin to wonder how far Helena's powers could go, they had to figure out how to have her use them, because even Helena didn't know _how_ to use them herself, it just happened randomly. It might have been a week of testing, of Bruce and Tony just going off of theories, just trying to find that _trigger_ that got Helena to use her newly found gifts.

"Can you...give me a visual of what it was like when it first happened?" Bruce asked.

"It's hard to remember the first time. I mean, now that I look back at my entire life, I feel like it's happened before, I just...never paid attention to it. I thought it was in my head, that I was just slow to reacting to things at times." Helena answered.

"...I've noticed that." Tony noted. "I didn't think anything of it either...but go on, ignore me."

Helena shot Tony a look, before continuing.

"...I guess, when we were back in Sokovia, Pietro brought me over to those mini helicarriers, the ones that were evacuating the citizens. When we both heard the quinjet, we grew worried. Then we both look over to see Clint saving this kid that was almost left behind. I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, knowing something bad was going to happen even _before_ Pietro retrieved me." She recalled.

"And then...Pietro ran over to save Clint, and push him out of the way right?" Bruce remembered.

"Yeah...I knew, even as fast as Pietro was...I was just so worried that something bad would happen. I wanted everything to stop, I just knew that it was going to happen, I felt _powerless_ that I wouldn't be able to do a thing to prevent this from happening. I just shut my eyes...praying that Pietro and Clint would be alright."

Bruce took some notes, nodding at everything Helena said. She took a minute and closed her eyes, trying to recall every detail as she possibly could.

"Then, when I opened my eyes, everything was frozen. I could see Pietro, he was practically a blur because he was running, it was ironic that I was now moving faster than he was, I thought it was funny at the time, it felt like it wasn't real."

"Like...a dream? Like you were imagining it?" Tony folded his arms, staring at me with curiosity.

Helena nodded in reply, feeling that Tony had the best explanation for it.

"I saw the bullets being fired from the quinjet. They were moving at such a slow pace, but they were _still_ moving towards Pietro as he was in the middle of pushing Clint out of the way. Without thinking, I ran and pushed Pietro into Clint until they were both lying behind that car. Then as _I_ tried to get out of the way, everything moved forward again and as you know, my left leg was in the crossfire." Helena finished. "I felt tired after that, but it was probably because I was losing so much blood."

Bruce took a minute or two before finally giving Helena his opinion.

"I think, that it was because of your strong desire for time to stop, because you were afraid of what was _about_ to happen, that time slowed down for you. When you opened your eyes, you got your wish. You were able to do _something_ to save Pietro and Clint, _before_ it was too late." Bruce concluded.

"...so...we just have to make you feel that way again." Tony guessed. "Shouldn't be hard right?"

"I don't think it'll be that easy right now, Tony. I think this will take a lot of time and progress, but at least we _finally_ got somewhere today." Bruce said.

"No no...Brucey...look. You're right about one thing, we _finally_ have something. But I didn't just come down here _just_ to hear this."

Tony walked over to Helena putting his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"My dear sweet sister Hel, I want you to go over to the other side of the room, without us realizing it." Tony told her.

"But _how?_ " Helena gave Tony that look of disbelief.

"Listen here, baby sister. Close your eyes." Tony smirked at her.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything- -"

"Close them!" Tony snapped.

Helena sighed before shutting her eyes.

"I want you to go back to that moment, visualize Speedy and Katniss in danger. Think about _how much_ you want time to stop, think about how you want to _save them_ again. Think you can do that?" Tony asked. "Emphasis on the **_THINK!_** I don't want you to move from that chair until you can do that. As soon as you _can_ do that, go to the other side of the room, and try **not** to freak out. Just wait it out, visualize time moving normally again." Tony explained.

"You really think it's that simple?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"SSSH! She's thinking!" Tony replied.

Tony and Bruce sat in their chairs, observing Helena. Bruce got out his phone and put on the stopwatch function, seeing how long it would take for Helena to accomplish this.

 _ **If**_ _she could accomplish this._

* * *

Helena did as Tony had instructed her and went back in time, in her mind, to that exact moment.

 _After Pietro and Helena looked at Clint with the boy, hearing the quinjet not too far from them, Pietro put down Helena and started running for Clint, determined to save him._

Helena had that sick feeling in her stomach, but she kept her eyes closed.

 _Helena wanted time to stop, she wanted to save Clint and Pietro, and the little boy who had his whole life ahead of him. She wanted it to stop, she didn't want them to die. She didn't want to have to explain to Wanda that she simply watched her twin brother die, and did nothing to stop it. She didn't want to go to a funeral for a man who had so much potential, she didn't want to apologize to the Barton family for the loss of a husband and father. Helena wanted to save them, before it was too late._

Helena opened her eyes again, still seeing Bruce and Tony sitting there staring at her from their seats.

"I guess it didn't work." Helena gave Tony a sad smile.

Tony did nothing, didn't speak, didn't say a word. Helena's eyes widened in realization.

 _She fucking did it! And on the first try! Who knew Tony could actually be extremely helpful?!_

Helena did as Tony instructed, and went to the other side of the room, behind Bruce and Tony before she sat down, thinking about time moving forward again. Helena put a hand on her leg, feeling a tingling sensation, like prickling needles going down her leg.

 _She began remembering what it was like after Ultron flew off with the quinjet, managing to shoot her multiple times in her left leg before getting away. She felt so much pain, but she also felt so much happiness, knowing that she'd saved Pietro and Clint._

Helena opened her eyes again, smiling at Tony and Bruce who looked puzzled. Both of them whirled around and laughed and cheered as they realized Helena had successfully done it. Bruce immediately stopped the timer on his phone.

"Very impressive. I think it was about six to seven minutes."

"I love it when I'm right." Tony smiled with satisfaction. "If you'll excuse me, I'll have a celebratory drink now!"

"I think I'll agree to that." Bruce chuckled and followed Tony. "Come on, Helena!"

Helena snapped out of her daze and ran into the elevator with Bruce and Tony. After telling everyone upstairs about what happened, Tony told the story, looking so smug, like he'd won the lottery, though he didn't need to win the lottery since he was filthy fucking rich. Everyone smiled, congratulating Helena, happy that she had some control over her new ability, thinking of ways to make her abilities even better, though she still had a long way to go. It had been several minutes before Clint full out smirked and stared at Pietro, like he had a sudden epiphany.

"OH SHIT! She's faster than _you_ now!" Clint laughed hysterically.

Wanda found some humor in this as well, and smirked at her brother while putting a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him not to take Clint's comment too seriously. Pietro looked absolutely pissed off for a brief second, before he grinned as well. Everyone else was actually surprised that Pietro didn't have some kind of outburst of anger, but didn't comment on it, afraid they'd jinx it.

"Yeah, well I'm _still_ faster than you, old man. At least I'll have someone who can keep up with me." Pietro chuckled.

Pietro winked and wrapped an arm around Helena's waist, pulling her next to him, with her blushing.

"So...are you two...dating now?" Steve hesitantly asked.

Helena's eyes widened like Steve had just asked if she was married to the pope or something, or like he'd just accused her of killing a man for drugs.

 _It wasn't possible...was it? Did the two like each other enough? They spent a lot of time together sure, but...they didn't act on their feelings. It was just playful banter right? Though there was that time Pietro was very close to kissing her._

For some reason, Helena didn't seem too opposed to dating Pietro. She'd dated many men, none were as cheesy and adorable as Pietro was. None of them could pull off that tussled hair look like he could, no man had ever seemed to give her so much attention and affection as Pietro did. She felt Pietro tense against her and the two finally shared a glance.

"He hasn't asked me so..." Helena trailed off.

"Okay then." Pietro pulled away for a second and winked at Helen, asking her to play along.

 _What was that man up to now?_

"I feel like we connect, I _love_ you so much...would you like to get married?" Pietro smiled brightly at Helena. "It is something we do in Sokovia. It's tradition, marry first girl we have our eye on!" Pietro lied.

Everyone's eyes widened like saucers as they stared at the two. Helena then returned Pietro's smile, jumping on Pietro, wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him in for that passionate kiss they never got to share. Pietro was surprised, but quickly fell into the kiss, biting on her lower lip and getting caught in the moment, swiping his tongue in Helena's mouth and sighing happily into the kiss. She finally pulled away from Pietro, winking back at him.

"Of course I will!" Helen squealed, looking especially excited.

"HOLD ON! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" Clint spit out his drink.

"Helena! You can't be serious about this!" Natasha moved forward, almost ready to rip Pietro a new one. "You've only known each other for a few months!"

"Better reason to get married!" Helena giggled.

"You did not see that coming?" Pietro smirked at everyone.

They all heard a thump, and looked over to see Tony on the floor, his eyes closed.

 _Holy shit! They got Tony to faint! HA!_

"...uh...I think congratulations are in order?" Thor looked unsure, and smiled nervously at the two.

"Well...that was...extremely unexpected." Steve stared down at Tony.

Steve kicked at Tony's feet, Tony unresponsive. Natasha simply poured her drink on Tony and he immediately got up to his feet in a rush.

"That _didn't_ happen. The hell are you bitches looking at?" Tony blurted out.

Everyone continued to stare at Tony knowingly, and also in amusement.

"Fuck you guys...I'm going home." Tony began walking away.

Pietro and Helena glanced at each other again.

"I think we better go make our wedding plans!" Pietro said, getting ready to run off.

"Not so fast, dicksilver! Put the girl down!" Clint grew protective of Helena.

"But she loves me...isn't that right, _dragoste_ _?_ " Pietro smiled warmly at Helena.

"Of course I do." She smiled and rubbed her nose with Pietro's, giving him an eskimo kiss.

"God...this is enough to make me sick." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You didn't happen to slip anything into her drink earlier did you?" Bruce murmured to Thor.

"I gave liquor from Asgard _one_ time." Thor laughed nervously.

Pietro finally stopped and put Helena down, his arm still around her waist.

"Don't ask so many questions next time, Captain. It is not good to get nosey." Pietro dropped the act.

"Wait...that was...that was just an _act?_ " Steve looked unsure.

"You did not see that coming?" Pietro laughed, putting Helena over his shoulder before running to his room.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm gonna kill that brother of yours one day." Clint told Wanda.

Wanda merely smirked at Clint.

"...one thing is for certain. They both actually like each other...it might even border into love. I think it just took _now_ for Helena and Pietro to realize it." Wanda let out a small laugh. "My brother can be a fool sometimes...but at least he knows now that she returns his feelings. He was too afraid to do anything before, worried of how she might respond."

"Wait...you knew what was happening but didn't say anything?" Bruce asked.

"Dr. Banner, **_I_** was the one that made them act on their feelings." Wanda grinned.

"You played matchmaker with your brother and Helena?" Natasha looked surprised. "I'm impressed." She gave her a grin. "I think you'll fit in here just fine..."

Natasha put her arm around Wanda the two of them conversing quietly as they sauntered away.

"Oh god...now we have _two_ matchmakers on the team." Clint groaned.

* * *

Pietro sped to his room, faster than his normal speed. He tossed Helena on his bed, giving her a lustful grin before planting his lips on hers again, moving on top of her. Helena didn't bother fighting what she was feeling this time, knowing they would talk about this later, what they felt for each other. Helena clawed at Pietro's clothes, disconnecting their mouths to remove his shirt before going straight back into their heated kissing. Helena could feel that warm feeling pool in her lower regions, and all of this from _just_ kissing Pietro. Pietro nibbled on her lips, tried sucking her tongue into his mouth, gliding his tongue over hers, everything that involved having their mouths closer if it was possible. Helena suddenly felt like she was a teenager again back in college, she'd graduated from high school early, never got to truly act like a teenager except for whenever she visited Tony. Helena lost her train of thought as Pietro finally pulled away from her lips and planted more kisses along her neck, also biting and trying to mark her.

"Pietro..." Helena let out a breathy moan.

Pietro pulled up, his eyes half lidded, drunk off of this lust, the love he had for Helena. Or what felt like love to Pietro, he was still a little unsure, but he didn't want whatever they had to end.

"Yeah, _dragoste?_ " Pietro replied, his voice husky, accent slightly stronger.

"...what was all that about back there?" Helena smiled.

"That was me telling the Captain to...how you say...mind their own businesss?" Pietro grinned. "And also...I just wanted to kiss you..."

"As funny as it was...you should apologize to Steve." Helena told him. "He was just asking a question..."

Pietro pouted and Helena instantly thought that Pietro was fucking adorable whenever he did this.

"Do I have to, _dragoste?_ "

Helena nodded and put their lips together again to resume kissing.

"It is not fair...I have no clothes on, but you still keep yours?" Pietro smirked as he pulled away.

Helena blushed and averted her eyes.

"You can...take them off..." She mumbled softly.

"You are beautiful, _dragă_...there is no need to hide." Pietro winked at Helena.

Helena nodded, feeling more confident this time, before she rolled on top of Pietro, straddling his hips. Helena took off her shirt, revealing her electric blue lacy bra she had gotten recently.

"You look good in blue, yes?" Pietro grinned.

Helena felt herself smiling as well, feeling that Pietro's mood was contagious at times.

"I think you look better in blue than I do. It brings out your eyes." She admitted.

Pietro sat up, Helena still in his lap. He closed his eyes, laying his head on her breasts.

" _These_ are still very nice to look at, but even better to touch..." Pietro chuckled.

"They're a size D...if that makes any difference." She teased.

"I am going to worship them, _dragă!_ " He yelled dramatically.

Helena laughed as Pietro brought them closer again, closing the distance between their lips.

 _This was going to be a long night..._

* * *

The next morning, Helena felt so exhausted, walking into the kitchen in one of Pietro's shirts, obviously too big for her. No one was in the kitchen yet, seeing how it was six in the morning. Steve was probably out for his daily run though, everyone else was probably sleeping in. Helena started cooking French Toast for everyone, knowing they would come as soon as they would smell the food. After bending over to reach for a pan in on one of the cabinets below, she felt a firm body press against her backside.

"You wake up without me, _dragoste?_ "

Helena bit back a moan, as she came back up with the frying pan from below. She put it on the table before trying to turn around, but Pietro held her tightly against him. Pietro moved one of his hands up from her waist, bringing it to her chest and massaging one of her breasts, kneading it until she let out a breathy moan.

"Pietro...I'm...trying to cook." Helena whined.

Pietro brought his head down, placing kisses along her neck.

"I cannot help it, _dragă..._ you are very hard to resist." Pietro teased. "It is like my body moves on its own."

Helena let out a small laugh before she willed herself to slow time down to get out of Pietro's grasp. She got out the bread and started preparing to cook the French Toast from the other side of the kitchen table, unfreezing Pietro before she made it to the stove to cook.

"That was not very nice." Pietro chuckled. "You are going to use that power for evil aren't you?" He joked.

"Why I would never!" Helena feigned a look of hurt.

"I can see it in your eyes." Pietro playfully glared at her.

"And I can see it in your eyes that you were never going to let me go. I'm gonna make French Toast and _you_ along with everyone else, are going to like it!" Helena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch where you stick out that tongue, _dragoste_. I might have to do something about it." Pietro winked at Helena.

Helena rolled her eyes and got back to preparing breakfast. She found bacon in the refrigerator and also started to cook that up as well. After glancing at the time thirty minutes later, she put all of the food on the table, hearing everyone come out of their rooms. Helena walked back to get out the syrup, only for Pietro to pull her into his lap.

* * *

"So...I take it you two are officially official now, huh?" Clint stared at Pietro and Helena.

Pietro ate his breakfast with Helena, Helena still sitting on his lap. He seemed to enjoy watching Helena squirm, along with everyone else.

"Yeah... _officially_." Helena chuckled.

"This is wonderful news." Thor grinned, taking a bite out of his bacon.

"I'm just relieved I don't have to give my darling sister away to Speedy Gonzalez." Tony sighed.

Clint snorted and gave Tony a smile.

"You're right...that _is_ better than Sonic." Clint nodded in approval.

"What is a Gonzalez?" Pietro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tony and Clint burst out laughing.

"This is gonna be fun!" Clint laughed.

"He's a cartoon mouse who can run extremely fast." Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony and Clint's behavior.

"Ah...I see." Pietro nodded in understanding. "Well if _I'm_ this Speedy Gonzalez...I'll call _you_..."

"Bill Nye." Helena smirked at Tony.

"And...the old man can be called..." Pietro looked deep in thought.

"...Papa smurf?" Helena suggested. "You know the smurfs right?" Helena asked him.

Pietro nodded.

"I am familiar with them. Papa smurf is the oldest one right?" Pietro grinned.

"Yup!" Helena smiled brightly at Pietro.

"Good! Papa smurf and Bill Nye." Pietro grinned and Clint and Tony.

Tony and Clint ceased their laughter, looking offended at the nicknames.

"Bill Nye?" Steve looked confused.

"Bill Nye the science guy." Natasha smirked. "Good one." She gave Helena a thumbs up.

"Well fine!" Tony folded his arms. "I'm calling _you_ Clockwork!" Tony pointed at me childishly.

"Sounds cool." Helena smiled at Tony.

"Well great! I'm changing your codename from Agent Carter to Clockwork! How do you like that?!" Tony smirked.

Helena laughed and tried to give Tony a devious smile, as if she was up to something.

"...what did you do?" Tony gave her a look of suspicion.

"While you were just sitting here, I stopped time and painted the armor pink!" Helena lied.

Tony's eyes widened.

"...you didn't." Tony stood up from his seat.

"Why don't you go find out?" Helena challenged.

Tony ran to the elevator, going straight down to the workshop.

"You are very funny, Helena." Wanda smiled at her friend. "Messing with Stark like that."

"He deserved it...next time I'll actually consider doing that." Helena pouted and turned back to her plate, eating the remainder of her breakfast.

"I think I may be rubbing off on you...in more ways than one." Pietro smiled suggestively at Helena.

"Pietro, we are eating." Wanda put her fork down and glared at her brother.

"I am sorry, Wanda, but it is true!" Pietro chuckled.

Wanda and the others rolled their eyes and continued to eat.

"You two are gonna be a handful, aren't you?" Steve sighed.

* * *

 _Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I don't really plan on making this a story, this was just supposed to be a cute oneshot with Pietro and my OC Helena. I'll make a part two or something if that would be something that interests you. I feel like Pietro and Wanda would speak Romanian, they sounded Romanian to me anyway...so that's what I used when Pietro would talk to Helena, it was just words on endearment, that type of thing._ _**dragă** is  darling I believe and **dragoste** translates to  love. I really suck at writing smut, so I didn't really...you know...include a sex scene in this though it is kind of implied that Pietro and Helena slept together. I'll build up to it one day, just not now! Let me know what you think, please be nice about it, I love you guys, and I'll update my other stories! I tried to imagine Pietro's accent, or how he would speak, I tried my best with that. So don't give me too much hate please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for being nice so far! Maybe I'll write some smut for this chapter...I DON'T KNOW! I FEEL LIKE I WANNA TRY IT! I've never written smut before. Whatever, I'll see where this chapter goes. I didn't plan on writing another chapter, but I'm in the mood, so here's a part 2!_

* * *

Helena learned many things over the course of the past few months about her abilites. She could manipulate time around only _one_ person if she wanted to, she could make time go slow or even faster. But she could also go _back_ in time, as well as forward. Tony kept making Back To The Future references, thinking all of this was hilarious yet amazing how far her powers could go. Bruce being the smart one, decided that everything they've discovered about Helena's abilites should be on the down-low, as in, _no one_ aside from the Avengers could know about it. And Bruce was right, imagine what foes to the Avengers would try to do if they ever found out about Helena's powers.

 _It would be catastrophic...for **everyone**._

Currently, Helena was working out in the gym at Avengers Tower. Helena wasn't super strong like the Hulk or anything, but she'd been building up her strength over the years when she was recruited by SHIELD many years ago. Natasha and Clint also gave her a few pointers along the way, but Helena always doubted herself, thinking she wasn't that great of a fighter compared to Thor or Steve.

 _Steve..._

Helena remembered when she met Steve, he was still trying to adjust to the world, when he saw her, he just about dropped everything and stared at her with wide eyes as he kept referring her to her grandmother, Peggy. It was a huge misunderstanding and after much apologizing, Steve and Helena became very good friends. Helena could even consider Steve as her best friend. And it's not that Helena hated the way she looked, but she always felt terrible when she would see that look on Steve's face whenever he saw her.

 _She always felt bad that she resembled her grandmother..._

Helena remembered all the stories about Captain America and Steven Rogers that Peggy would tell her granddaughter. She knew that her grandmother kept a photo of Steve with her, remembering what he did for her and how they grew to love each other. Peggy would always mention that Steve promised her that one special dance, before his supposed death.

"You better hold back...I don't know how much the punching bag can take it."

Helena stopped mid-punch, and turned around to see Steve himself. Helena smiled at Steve as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"What's up, old timer?" She asked.

"Because of Dr. Cho's success with the cradle and is now able to create organs, Tony's throwing a big party for her tonight. He wanted me to let you know." Steve informed me.

Helena's eyebrows raised as she looked surprise from the news.

"Well shit. She actually did it." Helena let out a laugh. "I'll go get ready though. I'm really excited to see her now!"

Helena looped her arm with Steve's as they walked out and into the elevator together.

"So how's training with the newbies going?" Helena asked.

"Everyone's doing great, except for a certain Sokovian." Steve pursed his lips.

"What did he do?" Helena grew angry.

"He doesn't do anything, he doesn't even _show up_ to the training sessions." Steve replied.

" _What?!_ " Helena's jaw practically dropped. "Steve! How long has this been going on?!"

Helena hit Steve's arm, knowing this is the first time she's ever heard of this.

"Ow! Stop that!" Steve grabbed her hands. "He hasn't attended training since...maybe two weeks?"

"And you're just **now** mentioning this to me?" Helena glared at him.

"He doesn't take it seriously, thinking he won't need it. I've let it go the past couple of times, but it's getting really annoying now." Steve sighed. "Do you...think you can talk to him about going?" Steve hesitantly asked.

"So _that's_ why you came down to see me." Helena smirked at him. "And here I thought we were friends, Steve."

"What?! No, we are! I just remembered and thought I'd mention it!" Steve's eyes widened in panic.

The elevator opened and Helena stepped out, heading over to her room with Steve following.

"Helena wait!"

Helena made it to her bedroom, Steve immediately going inside as she started to take off her tank-top.

"Make it quick, Rogers. I'm about to take a shower. I don't think Pietro would appreciate you joining me." Helena snapped.

"You know I wouldn't use you, right?" Steve averted his eyes, his face turning red.

"Well maybe don't bring up work right away. I thought we were friends first, Steve." Helena sighed.

"I'm sorry...it just slipped out when it came to my mind. I thought I'd forget later." Steve admitted.

"Alright then. All is forgiven. I'm going to take a shower because frankly, I am quite sweaty and I _really_ would love to feel clean." Helena gave Steve a smile.

Steve left the room only to bump into Pietro. Pietro was puzzled seeing Captain Rogers come out of Helena's room at first and when he saw that Helena was naked by the time he arrived to her room, he grew angry, thinking the worst.

"Any reason the Captain was coming out of your room?" Pietro stood at the door, his arms folded.

Helena came back out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her as she waited for the water to heat up.

"You're kidding right? Honestly, Pietro, as far as I know, Steve is _still_ too innocent for his own good if you catch my drift. I was about to grab a shower before he came to my room to tell me something." Helena smiled at Pietro.

Pietro deflated instantly, his anger gone in an instant.

"I am sorry, _dragoste_... I just..."

"You come to conclusions before listening to someone else's side of the story?" Helena smirked. "I know that."

"So...how was your day?" Pietro smiled sheepishly, trying to change the subject.

"It was eventful, I was working out and training a little bit. I have a mission tomorrow with Natasha and Bruce. If all goes well, I should be back by 5..." Helena replied.

"You have a mission?" Pietro pouted.

"Don't bother asking to go...I'll be fine." Helena gave Pietro a knowing look. "I'm faster than you now, remember?" She teased.

In a flash, Pietro was in front of Helena, chest to chest with her, his arm around her waist.

"I cannot help, but worry, _dragoste_..." Pietro murmured softly.

"I'll be back before you know it." Helena gave him a warm smile.

Pietro pulled away from Helena after eyeing her. In seconds, he was undressed and completely naked in front of Helena.

"Is there room for one more in the shower?" Pietro practically purred.

Helena's breath hitched as she stared at Pietro.

"I...I think there might be. You offering to scrub me down?" Helena's voice grew husky.

Pietro grinned deviously before throwing Helena over his shoulder and giving her behind a smack.

" _Dräga_...I plan to worship your body."

It wasn't until two hours later that the couple left the bathroom.

* * *

"Agent Carter is down! I repeat, Agent Carter is down!" Natasha knelt down over Helena as her eyes started to flutter shut.

The mission was simple, take out whatever Hydra agents were left at the old base in Sokovia and get out, or if possible, take whatever Hydra agents were left for interrogation. Unfortunately for Helena, she was in the crossfire and got injured by the Hulk when he grew outraged as Hydra agents fired missiles at him. The mission wasn't becoming as successful as they all thought it would be.

"Hey! Stay awake, Helena. Eyes on me." Natasha spoke softly.

"Holy shit...that was certainly a wake up call...my life flashing before my eyes." Helena gave out a weak chuckle.

"Helena...can you stand?" Natasha asked.

Helena moved to stand up slowly with Natasha's help, but immediately fell into her comrade's arms. After several minutes of Natasha dragging Helena with her, Hulk stormed back over, and looked even more angry than before when he saw Helena in her state. Helena pushed herself off of Natasha who gave her that look of warning, but Helena continued to wobble over to Hulk.

"I know...I ain't Natasha." Helena smiled at Hulk. "But...I _am_ your friend. It's okay, you didn't hurt me...not intentionally anyway."

Hulk growled, appearing confused and annoyed, wondering why this human wasn't running from him after how he practically hurt her, or why Natasha wasn't the one to come over to him.

"It's okay..." Helena mumbled. "It was an accident. I understaann..."

Helena's eyes rolled into the back of her head and before she could fall flat on her face, Hulk caught Helena with his large hand before cradling her in his arms like a small baby. Natasha's eyes widened in surprise at the sight, but then she grew worried when Hulk let out another roar and took off, with Helena still in his grasp. Natasha whipped out her phone, strictly for Avengers only.

"Guys...we have a problem...I think." Natasha breathed out.

" _What's up, Nat?_ " Clint replied.

"Hulk took off with Carter." Natasha said.

" _Wait...what do you mean took off with her?_ " Steve joined in the conversation.

"Took off as in, grabbed Helena and went on his merry way. I don't know where they're headed, can you track them?"

" _AND YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE HER?!_ " Tony practically yelled.

Natasha held the phone against her ear as she ran for the quinjet they arrived in, taking control of it right away. It had been twenty minutes at the least before Clint, Steve, or Tony had said anything, before Clint spoke up again.

" _Vision's got a lock on her location..._ " Clint informed her.

* * *

Natasha stood at Helena's bedside as Bruce sat in a chair by the door outside of the room, with a blanket draped over him and holding a cup of coffee. It turned out that Hulk had actually taken his teammate to a hospital, which was bizarre. No one really saw the Hulk as a caring creature, but I guess he proved them wrong.

"How's she doing?"

Tony came into the room, a look of worry on his face as he saw Helena sleeping. Soon enough, more Avengers piled into the room. Pietro sped over to Helena and grasped her hand gently, trying to keep it together.

"She's doing fine. She lost quite a bit of blood...if it wasn't for Hulk, it might have been worse." Natasha mumbled in reply.

Bruce came in, feeling uncomfortable as everyone set his eyes on him.

"So...why did jolly green's heart grow three sizes today? I thought he didn't care about anyone but Widow?" Tony asked.

"I thought so too...I think the other guy has a soft spot for Helena...especially after she called him her friend." Bruce gave them a small smile.

"Interesting indeed." Vision pursed his lips. "Agent Carter is a kind person. I believe she'll pull through." Vision smiled.

They heard a groan and all turned to look at Helena, who was beginning to wake up. Pietro perked up gripping her hand as Helena looked at him.

"Petey...where are we?"

"We are in a hospital, _dragoste..._ " Pietro replied. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He lightly joked.

"Only when you stop saying I'm hot as _Hel_." Helena cracked a small smile.

"I guess we are at an impasse then, no?" Pietro let out a laugh.

"Hey...I'm fine." Helena reached to touch Pietro's face, wiping a way a tear with her thumb.

"I was worried. Can you blame me?" Pietro kissed her hand.

"I suppose not..." Helena rolled her eyes.

After several minutes, Helena finally realized that the other Avengers were in the room as well.

"How's the other guy doing?" Helena asked Bruce.

"I should be asking how _you're_ doing." Bruce smiled.

"Well my jaw fucking hurts, but I'll live." Helena chuckled.

The nurse came in the room, a smile on her face.

"Ms. Carter, everything is checking out fine and I also have some news for you..." The nurse spoke with an accent. "Would you like for me to tell you alone? Or...would you be okay with me saying it right now with your friends present?" The nurse looked at the team.

"What? She's not dying is she?" Tony blurted out.

Everyone turned, giving Tony a glare.

"Sorry...it just uh..slipped out. You were saying? Good news right?" He smiled nervously at the nurse.

"Ms. Carter?" The nurse asked.

Helena grew nervous and let go of Pietro's hand. Pietro frowned, but nodded in understanding, giving Helena a kiss before he left the room. Soon enough after Pietro exited the room, everyone followed Pietro until Helena was all alone with the nurse.

"I'm...not really dying am I?" Helena sat up in her bed.

"No of course not! Nothing like that!" The nurse smiled, trying to ease the tension. "May I ask you something first before I tell you?"

Helena only nodded in reply.

"When was the last time you had your period? Did you...skip a cycle at all?"

Helena froze, it had been maybe well over two weeks, but she didn't think anything of it. Now that Helena looked back, she was having random mood swings, she didn't feel as good and would sometimes throw up her meals after she was alone.

"No! No! NO! This can't be possible! I've been on birth-control...well...I was..." Helena could feel herself shaking.

 _SHIT! She forgot to take her birth control..._

"I'm sorry, but as we were doing some blood work...we found that you _are_ pregnant. You've been pregnant for maybe...two to three weeks at most? I would say congratulations, but I can tell you're not very excited about this..." The nurse's smile faded away.

"It's not that I'm not excited, I'm just in shock. I don't...I don't know what I'm going to do..." Helena could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Ms. Carter...I'm very sorry that I sprung this on you. I just thought that this was good news, thought that it would brighten up your day." The nurse grew sad.

"It's okay. Thank you for telling me. I'm just not sure how I'm going to tell everyone...or if I want to right at this moment." Helena sighed as she began leaning back.

"If you want, I'll just tell them I had to ask you some questions..." The nurse smiled nervously.

"If you can sound very convincing, then go for it." Helena laughed.

The nurse left leaving Helena alone to her thoughts.

 _She was pregnant...how the fuck was she going to tell Pietro?_

* * *

It had been well over a month since that incident occurred, leaving Helena in distress. She couldn't have this baby, but she damn well sure she wasn't going to have an abortion. She could give it up for adoption, but she knew that wouldn't work out, everyone would notice her large stomach later on during the pregnancy. It was hard to see, but when she looked close enough, Helena could tell that she was already showing a little. What had her going insane, what had her hurting the most, was _how_ she would tell Pietro. They had only been dating for several months, and now were having a child. It was like that snarky comment Clint made _before_ they even began dating.

 _Oh how right he was without even realizing it..._

Helena was snapped out of her thoughts as she was hit in the face, suddenly remembering that she was sparring with Natasha.

"You alright there? You haven't been...focused lately." Natasha gave Helena a look of suspicion.

"I'm fine!" Helena laughed.

Helena stopped laughing as she felt her stomach rumble.

"...you alright?" Natasha put a hand on her friend's shoulder, looking concerned.

Helena's eyes widened as she could feel her breakfast coming up. Helena ran for the trashbin near the exit before throwing up everything she'd eaten earlier.

"I'm...I'm _so_ great...never been better." Helena groaned.

"What the hell did you eat?" Natasha stared at Helena with wide eyes.

"...I knew I shouldn't have had that omelette Tony made this morning." Helena quickly lied.

"That explains it." Natasha rubbed her back before helping Helena stand up. "Now go take a shower and lay down. Tony's cooking will make its way out of your system before you know it."

"Can do." Helena chuckled weakly.

* * *

And over the span of the next several days, Helena was deemed sick enough that she wasn't allowed on a mission or even out of bed. After having enough of being in bed, Helena decided to get out of her room and head for the kitchen. It wasn't until several minutes later, that Bruce had caught Helena eating pickles with peanut butter.

"...what are you eating?"

Helena whirled around, holding the pickle jar in her arms and had a pickle hanging out of her mouth. Helena took the pickle out of her mouth, and put some peanut butter on top before eating it. She didn't know why she had picked pickles and peanut butter or why she chose it to begin with, but surprisingly, it tasted pretty damn good.

"I could ask you the same thing." Helena glared at Bruce.

"I'm drinking tea." Bruce smirked and held up his coffee mug.

"Right...so you want me to believe." Helena blushed.

"And you are eating pickles with peanut butter for what reason?" Bruce looked confused.

"...I dunno...I sort of craved pickles...and then I thought I wanted peanut butter so..."

"Are you sure eating _that_ is good for you right now? You've been sick a lot lately and now you're craving for pickles and- -"

Bruce stared at Helena with wide eyes like he had a sudden epiphany.

"And oh my god, how could I have been so _blind?_ " He mumbled.

Helena grew worried and started leaving everything as she began heading back to her room.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up there!"

Bruce grabbed her arm, quietly pulling her back into the kitchen.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Bruce lowered his voice to a whisper.

"...well...don't be completely mad, but maybe a little since before our mission to take down whatever was left of Hydra..." Helena winced as she saw the look on Bruce's face.

"You knew and you went on the mission anyway?! What if the other guy- -"

"Actually I _didn't_ know...the nurse told me...at the hospital. Said I was about two or three weeks along at the time." Helena sighed.

"Have you told anyone?" Bruce asked.

"No...I just don't know **how** I'm going to. I haven't even told Pietro...he's not ready for children. **I'm** not ready for children. I've never been more conflicted in my life." Helena felt tears springing in her eyes.

"You have to tell him sometime. He has a right to know." Bruce gave her a stern look.

"We've only been dating for several months!" Helena snapped. "How do you think he'll react?!"

Bruce carefully stepped forward, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Helena...Pietro seems like a decent guy underneath it all. I think you're underestimating him." Bruce gave her a small smile.

Helena stared at Bruce, before her glare softened.

"I can't...not now. I'll get through this...I know I will...I just need time." Helena wiped her eyes.

"Look just...be _careful_. No hardcore missions for you." Bruce told her.

"Listen, you can't say a word to anyone." Helena warned him.

"I won't...but if you don't say anything within the week to Pietro at least, I'm going to step in." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Alright fine...a week sounds fair."

* * *

Bruce had been true to his word and kept quiet about the whole thing. It had been six days since then. She only had one day left to say something to Pietro. Bruce doesn't joke when it comes to matters such as this, Helena knew this all to well.

 _How did the time fly by so fast?_

Helena threw up again, slumping against the toilet and groaning.

"Hel. Are you alright?"

Helena jumped when she heard knocking at the bathroom door on the Quinjet. She was returning from a mission, nothing dangerous of course, it was just a simple recon mission. Helena flushed the toilet, and looked at the mirror next to sink, quickly fixing her appearance before she opened the door.

"Yes?" Helena asked.

"I heard groaning...were you throwing up?" Tony looked concerned.

"I just got a little air sick is all."

"Uh huh..." Tony sounded unconvinced. "Well you fly the Quinjet all the time, plus you've borrowed the armor multiple times..."

"I just forgot to eat something today. I get sick if I don't eat." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so? I've got a secret stash no one knows about." Tony smirked.

Tony came back after a minute, returning with a bag of Cheetos. Helena snatched the bag immediately, ripping it open with her teeth, and munching on the junk food quickly. Tony stared at his dear friend in shock, not knowing what had gotten into Helena. Helena stopped after she noticed the look on Tony's face and put the bag down slowly as she smiled sheepishly before holding out the bag to him.

"Want some?" She chuckled.

"...I think I'm good..." Tony backed away.

' _What the hell had gotten into Helena?_ ', Tony thought to himself.

* * *

Helena got out of bed in her sweatpants, yawning as she stretched.

"Ms. Carter, Captain Rogers wants everyone present for dinner, including you." FRIDAY informed her.

"Of course." Helena mumbled.

Steve called everyone down to eat, because he wanted to build some team trust or something like that. Helena didn't want to be social, which was odd even to her, she loved her teammates.

 _They were her family._

"Is everything alright, Helena?"

Helena glanced over at Wanda, who was staring at her in concern.

"Your mind...it's hard to read. Like something is interfering with it..."

Helena tensed up before trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"And you're trying to read my mind because?" Helena playfully glared at Wanda.

Wanda averted her eyes while blushing.

"You have been acting odd these past few weeks, since your mission. I'm only concerned."

Pietro along with everyone else began eyeing their comrade.

"What is it this time?" Clint put his fork down, sighing in frustration as he did so. "What did dicksilver do?"

"Hey! Shut up old man! Who says it was me?" Pietro glared at Clint.

"Is he **that** bad in bed?" Tony gave a look of sympathy to Helena.

Helena's eyes widened drastically.

"That's not really appropriate right now, Tony!" Helena yelled.

"What? I am not good enough?" Pietro pouted.

"Why are you playing along with him?! You're only encouraging him!"

Pietro continued to pout and gave her that adorable puppy dog stare.

"Pietro, you can do things in the bedroom that no one else can. Of course you're wonderful in bed." Helena laughed.

"Didn't need to hear that!" Clint piped in.

"Buzz off Barton!" Helena stuck her tongue out.

"You know...I've been noticing too...what's eating at you lately?" Natasha changed the subject back to what Wanda had said.

 _Shit...shit...what to say?_

"Eating?" Vision stared at Helena in confusion.

"It is just a saying. It is a way of asking what is bothering her." Wanda smiled at Vision.

"Oh...right." Vision nodded.

"You are just the cutest android, Vision." I laughed nervously.

"Thank you, Ms. Carter." Vision smiled politely.

"You are changing subject..." Pietro stared at Helena with suspicion.

"No I'm not." Helena snorted, unable to control herself.

"You only laugh uncontrollably when you are nervous, no?" Pietro smirked.

Bruce gave Helena a knowing look, urging her to come clean.

"O- -okay...so...there might be something I need to tell you..." Helena stammered.

"MY FRIENDS! IT IS SO WONDERFUL TO BE BACK!"

Thor came out of the elevator, making his way over to eat with us.

"Thor!" Helena smiled brightly.

 _Oh man is Thor a life saver..._

"Lady Helena! I am glad to see that you are well again!" Thor grinned.

"Yeah I know! I feel so much bet- -"

Helena stopped and immediately frowned, her stomach grumbling.

 _OH WHY NOW?!_

"Hey...are you alright?" Steve looked at Helena in worry.

Helena froze as she felt it coming up, but before it could come out, she swallowed as hard as she could, forcing it to go back down.

"Yup. Totally fine." Helena smiled.

Wanda suddenly perked up and stared at Helena with wide eyes.

"Wanda? What is wrong?" Pietro noticed his sister's expression.

Her eyes filled up with tears before she came over to hug Helena.

"I am so happy for you and Pietro!" Wanda kissed Helena's cheeks.

"Happy for what?" Pietro stared at Wanda and Helena in suspicion.

Wanda stopped and gave Helena an apologetic look.

 _ **You did not tell him?**_

Helena jumped at the voice in her head, but immediately recognized Wanda's voice.

"Not exactly..." She mumbled softly.

Helena stood up from her chair, gaining courage.

 _Enough is enough! Time to tell the family!_

"I have something to tell all of you." Helena grew serious. "It was...very unexpected and I know it's going to be a long journey...like a _really_ long one." Helena turned to Pietro, grabbing his hand. "I'm expecting..."

"...expecting what?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

 _Is the man really that dense?_

"Pietro, I'm pregnant." Helena clarified.

Everyone's eyes widened drastically, except for Wanda and Bruce, for they already figured it out. Pietro stood up and stared into Helena's eyes with such intensity, that Helena was afraid of Pietro's reaction like she had been to begin with. Pietro came over, Wanda carefully stepping out of the way as he stood in front of his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away...but I was terrified Pietro...but not anymore. I think we can do this together."

It had been minutes of pure silence, before Pietro cracked a smile and hugged Helena tightly, twirling her in his arms.

" _Dragoste!_ I am so happy!" He grinned.

Pietro peppered kisses all over Helena's face before finally kissing her on the lips deeply.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Helena smiled.

"I am furious that I was not the first to know...you must make it up to me." Pietro winked at her.

"Wait a damn minute!" Tony stood up from his seat.

Helena sighed as she expected Tony's reaction to be a lot like this, but she tried to be patient instead of arguing.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Tony grew serious.

"A little over a month since my last mission. I was told at the hospital." Helena admitted.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm.

"Alright, well, no more missions for you." Tony decided.

"What?! Oh come on! I don't want to stay at home like some lonely loser that never socializes!" Helena whined.

"I am with him on this one, Helena. You are not going on missions." Pietro said.

"Really?" Helena pouted.

"Don't give me that face. I'm only protecting you and my little one." Pietro smirked.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a handful when he's born. Look at him, already causing trouble for his mother." Helena folded her arms.

"Who says it will be a boy?" Pietro chuckled.

"What? You think it's gonna be a girl?" Helena smiled.

"Maybe it will. And she will be my little printessa!" Pietro said.

Thor came over, surprising everyone when he lifted Pietro into the air by his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Pietro yelped.

"Thor!" Steve yelled.

Helena's eyes widened with worry, as she seemed unsure of what to do. Thor lowered Pietro, their faces now inches from each other.

"Hurt Helena, give me _any_ reason to injure you, and I will bring upon a punishment worse than death. Do you understand?" Thor spoke lowly.

Pietro nodded quickly, and just like that, he was back on the ground. Thor turned to Helena and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations, my friend." Thor told her.

"T- - thanks." Helena stuttered.

 _What the hell just happened?_

"So!" Tony clapped his hands together. "Who wants drinks?"

Helena glared at Tony.

"Except for you of course now that you're carrying for two!" Tony smiled nervously.

* * *

 _Well I hope you enjoyed it! Unfortunately, no smut. I suck at this...I'm sorry guys. Maybe it's because I don't want to fuck it up. I've never done smut before._ 0-0 _Anyway, I had fun writing this overall. Let me know what you think without sounding like a complete jerk please. I'd appreciate it and would do the same for you._


End file.
